Vapausi
Vapahusian, or Vapausi (or else Vapausi Lezhina) in its own language, is a language written and spoken mainly in the Terinorhian Kingdom on the continent of Eltarh and in some regions of Lonsirva, on the old continent. This language is spoken by the sagarhian species, which are creatures which inhabit most of the planet of Deruat, especially the North and the West (Picture of a Sagarhian here). Inspired by Suomi for the sonorities, it have a simple grammar and don't have any cases. It is simple to speak and also to write. Generally, there is few exeptions and it makes this language intuitive. For the same universe, see the Nagarä language spoken by some of Noxes nations. Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vapahusian consonnants are easy to prononce. Indeed, most of them are usualy used in a lot of language, the most difficult songs to produce will surely be r, which is a trilled r, but some speakers replace this song by the uvular trill ʀ, the ɭ, which is a retroflex l and may be the ʒ song, cause a lot of languages don't have it. Vowels There is 10 different vowels in Vapahusian, one song for each vowel letter. There is also only front and back vowels, the "schwa" do not exist. Phonotactics Generally, words are composed as ©V(C/CV/CVC/CVCV/CVCVC) - C as generally one, or two consonnants. - V as generally one, or two consonnants. - adjectives end often with the letters "l", "i", "n" or "w". - conjugated verbs always finnish with a vowel. Writing System Vapahusian owns its own writing system (will be soon available), using the Vapahusian alphabet. Therefore, it can be written (or transcribed) with the latine alphabet. So, this language use 28 differents character and have 10 vowels (a, e, ë, i, o, ö, u, ü, y, ÿ) and 18 consonnants (d, f, g, h, k, l, m, n, ŋ, p, r, rh, s, t, v, w, z, zh). Observations: - All letters do only one song. So, the Vapahusian is written like it is spoken, there is no ambiguity. - Thought "rh" and "zh" are each composed of two characters, they still considered as distinct letters of "r", "z" and "h". - The letter "b" don't exist because its sound is not used by Vapahusian. You have to change this lettre for "dv" if you want to transcribe a word to this language. - The letter "c" don't exist. If you want to translate a word to Vapahusian, write it "s" or "k" depending on the sound issued by this letter. - Once again, the letter "j" is not used. Instead of the "j", Vapahusian prefer to use two other letter as the "zh" letter for the consonnant ʒ, the "dz" letters for the affricate consonnant dʒ or the "l" letter for the approximant j. - The letter "l" don't do the same sound than the most of the languages. It sounds j. - Some vowels are only used in specific positions on the world depending if the syllable is close or not (e/ë, o/ö). The "y" is only used at the beginning of a word, the "ÿ" being used instead at the other positions. - The letter "ŋ" is really rare! Grammar Nouns In Vapahusian, nouns only decline in according to number. There have no cases, expepting the genetive, and no genders. Genetive is not very considered as a case because it just transform nouns into adjectives. Number By default, nouns are in single. To turn a single noun into a plural noun, there is different ends to add to it according to its stem, which and indicated in the table below. Forming nouns from verbs Some nouns are formed from verbs. According to the verb group, they are altered to form a new word used as a noun. This kind of nouns follows the same rule about plural than the other onces. Forming nouns from adjectives Same with the adjective, we can turn an adjective into a noun in adding a suffix at the end of the word. Adjectives Comparative Superlative To turn an adjective into its superlative form, several affixes and words exist. - For the superlative of superiority, there are two different ways to process. The first one, which is the most used is the add of the suffixe "-ga" at the end of the adjective that we want to alterate. Exept for the two following: "geri" which means "good" and "vazhni" which stands for "bad". - The second one is to use the word "vës" just before the adjectif. But, at the origin, "vës" was used as a symbol of nobility in the family names of the "zirhal" caste. Using this to qualify someone or something else than a "zirha", and espescially a "koprha" is not well seen and it is inappropriate. - For the superlative of inferiority, we just put the suffixe -dën. All of this transformations are recapitulated in the table just below. Verbs Vapahusians verbs change according to the tense and the moods, the subjet don't affect the verb. The basic form a the verb is the infinitive. There is three different groups of verb depending of how they ends. Tense Verbs use three different tenses to be conjugated, each of them indicate when the action takes place in the time. Tense are also the only parameters who can be irregular in a verb. Forming present and past participles In Vapahusian, form particliples in very easy. Used for the conjugaison, they also can be used as adjectives and sometimes as nouns. Pronouns Pronouns are used to substitute a nominal groupe. Counter to determinants, they must not be accompanied by nouns. Depending to the person and the founction, the pronoun used change. Personnal pronouns There is no cases in Vapahusian? In fact, they exist, but just affect the pronoun that we will use in your sentence. Nominative is used for a subject, accusative for noun complements or Possesive pronouns Syntax In Vapahusian, Lexicon This language is skopen in a fictionnal world. Some of this world do not own to the reality of Deruat. Word who mean only something in our world are in italic. Example text